


Фейерверк

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Время меняет всех.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada & Honey Lemon & Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago





	Фейерверк

**Author's Note:**

> октябрь 2015

Гого сидела за столом и нервно теребила салфетку. ОН пришел. А аппетит испарился. Они с Хани и Васаби сидели за столиком в кафешке, недалеко от института. Надо было поесть, иначе скоро начнутся занятия и желудок будет требовательно просить еду. Но! Вот это вот НО сейчас напровлялось к их столику вместе с Фредом. Этим НО оказался Хиро. Он смеялся над очередной шуткой друга и, привычным жестом отодвинув стул, сел рядом с Васаби. Гого оценивающе оглядела его. С основных и всем известных событий прошло пять лет. Тамаго особо не изменилась, лишь подросла на пару сантиметров. А вот Хиро изменился и сильно. Вымахал: стал выше Гого на голову, проколол ухо. Неловкость и хаотичность в движениях куда-то исчезли: они стали четкими, легкими и ловкими. Парень возмужал. Вундеркинд, подающий большие надежды, оправдал их. Изобрел множество хитроумных вещиц, большинство которых Фред опробовал на себе. Стал больше времени проводить в институте, сосредоточено о чем-то думая в отделе, некогда принадлежащему брату. Со временем перестал многому удивляться: исчезла детская наивность, взгляд стал более глубоким, а по отношению к друзьям снисходительным. Теперь казалось, что не Хиро младше всех на четыре года, а остальные младше его лет на шесть. Часами просиживая в своем кабинете, реже подходил к друзьям. Конечно, его всегда наука интересовала больше, чем друзья. Беймакс, кружа по периметру павильона, часто напоминал Хиро, что ему надо развеяться, пообщаться с друзьями. А парень молчал в ответ, улыбаясь снисходительной улыбкой.  
Вот и сейчас, он смотрел на Фреда, но как будто сквозь него. И снова это усмешка. Гого откровенно прожигала его взглядом. Кто бы мог подумать, что она влюбится в этого "гения"? Свои чувства Гого открыла для себя недавно. И до сих пор их не признавала. Хани, зная страдания подруги, сочувственно смотрела на нее. Васаби и Хиро что-то втолковывали Фреду, то, что тот никогда и не поймет, так что можно было сказать: зря тратили время. Не выдержав, Гого рывком встала из-за стола и, купив себе клубничного мороженного, вышла на улицу. Куда идти, девушка особо не представляла, поэтому направилась к институту. Поедая, по ее мнению, безвкусное мороженое, Гого шла и злилась на Хиро. Опять. Глупость какая. Зачем на него злиться? Но она почему-то злилась. Угораздило же!

Тут ее кто-то окликнул. Хиро.

— Чего ушла? Аппетит пропал?

— Да. Вот так. Неожиданно. — в своей манере ответила гонщица. — Не беспокойся, на диетах не сижу.

Парень рассмеялся. Гого, не доходя до института, свернула на смотровую площадку и оперлась на перила. Хиро примостился рядом.

— Ты на меня злишься? — спросил он.

— Ничего подобного. — девушка откусила большой кусок холодного мороженного, что аж зубы свело. Она поморщилась.

— Уверена? — вскинул брови Хиро.

Гого кивнула. Парень протянул руку и провел пальцами по щеке девушки.

— А у тебя мороженка на щеке.

— Хиро. Пойдешь с нами смотреть фейерверки?

Вундеркинд задумчиво посмотрел на подругу.

— Не знаю. Вряд ли. Работы много и проект закончить надо.

Гого разозлилась.

— Дурак! — и испугавшись своего напора, добавила — Забудь. Это неважно.

И, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, зашагала быстрым шагом к институту.

***

Друзья, веселясь, бродили по парку и дожидались фейерверков. Погода была отличной: ясное небо, тепло, лишь иногда дует прохладный ветерок. Небо было озарено бронзовым сиянием солнца. Оно почти ушло за горизонт и оставались считанные минуты до начала представления. Компания решила слиться с толпой и стала пробиваться в гущу зевак. Вскоре им пришлось остановиться: людей оказалось так много, что пробиваться дальше не имело смысла - задавят. Гого всматривалась вперед, при этом стараясь не потерять из виду друзей. И вот, спустя долгие минуты ожиданий, в воздух полетели первые залпы. Небо озарилось разноцветными искрами, а уши заложило от грохота. Гого некоторое время наслаждалась представлением, но потом обернулась и застыла. Друзей рядом не было. Скорее всего их снесло толпой. Тамаго, разочарованно вздохнув, вновь взглянула в небо: досматривать представление. Но интерес неожиданно пропал. Развернувшись, она стала расталкивать людей локтями, расчищая себе путь. Выбравшись из толпы, Гого с хмурым видом пошла к выходу из парка.

И снова ее окликнули. И снова Хиро. Над ней что, решили поиздеваться? Девушка решила не останавливаться. Но и парень похоже сдаваться не собирался.

— Эй! Гого! Ты что, уходишь?

— Да. А что? Ты вон, вообще не собирался приходить. — фыркнула девушка.

— Да. Об этом. Я...

Небо осветила еще одна вспышка и громыхнуло. Слов было не разобрать.

— Что?! — крикнула Гого — Говори громче!

— Говорю, я... — немая сцена — не мог сосре....ся на проекте и.... а потом.... и понял, что....  
— Что?! — Тамаго старалась перекричать фейерверк, но ничего не получалось.

Хиро это надоело. Он наклонился к уху девушки и проговорил:

— Я тебя люблю.

И опять взрыв искр. А Гого ошарашено застыла и не могла вымолвить ни слова. Когда дар речи вернулся, она несмело (что на нее не похоже) ответила.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Хиро снова улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой и обнял девушку. Потом отстранился, взглянул в ее глаза и, снова притянув, поцеловал. Мир завертелся, фейрверки, огни - все смешалось в ярком калейдоскопе красок. Но парочке было все равно: они сейчас думали только друг о друге и о давно хранимых трепетных чувствах.


End file.
